laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barton
* Wayne Forester |japanvoice = Hiromi Sugino |hometown = |occupation = * Police Constable * Scotland Yard Commissioner |alias = |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Black |father = Gilbert |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Chelmey * Hershel Layton * Luke Triton |jpname = |dename = Barton |esname = Barton |frname = Barton |itname = Barton |nlname = Barton |korname = }} Barton is a recurring character in the ''Professor Layton'' series. He was an officer for Scotland Yard who worked for some time under Inspector Chelmey, and was Inspector Gilbert's son. Biography Appearance Barton was always seen wearing his police uniform. Personality Though lead by his stomach regularly, Barton was a wise and determined worker, who sometimes bested his longtime superior Chelmey in common sense. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter Chapter Six: London's Hidden Secrets Barton, alongside Inspector Chelmey, was introduced to Emmy by Inspector Grosky in Scotland Yard's archives when she returned to London looking for information on the death of Evan Barde. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Prologue: The Elysian Box Barton was by Chelmey's side when they arrived to investigate the death of Dr Andrew Schrader. He helped examine the crime scene and other police work after Professor Layton and Luke were made to leave. Chapter Five: Shadows on the Street Corner Whilst Layton and Luke were searching for the photo scraps, Barton followed Chelmey as he interviewed some of Folsense's residents. He also was the one who called Layton and Luke back to Folsense's hotel when Chelmey believed he had figured out who had murdered Dr. Schrader. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva When Layton revealed that Don Paolo was responsible for silencing Big Ben, Barton accompanied Chelmey in pursuit of the villain. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Prologue: The Clock Shop on Midland Road At the time machine presentation Barton accompanied Chelmey and enjoyed the food being served. Chapter Four: Back to the Present After helping Layton obtain the files he needed from the police archives, he and Chelmey followed Layton and Luke to the Midland Road Clock Shop alongside Flora, and was transported to Future London by Cogg. There he investigated Bill Hawks' disappearance with Chelmey. Chapter Twelve: The Truth Revealed Barton went with Chelmey to the Thames Arms to listen to Layton's explanation of the mystery. He ordered a meal as he listened to Layton unveil the barkeep as Dimitri Allen in disguise; when Layton proved Dimitri's bomb threat to be a hoax; when Dimitri explained his true motives for trying to rebuild a time machine; and finally when Layton revealed that Future London was fake and "Future Luke" an imposter. Chapter Thirteen: The Stronghold of Madness He remained on the ground with Chelmey, Dimitri, Don Paolo and Celeste when Layton and Luke used the Laytonmobile to board the Mobile Fortress to save Flora. He handcuffed himself to Dimitri, placing him under arrest, and witnessed Don Paolo's flying machine take Celeste aboard the fortress. Epilogue: An Unwound Future Whilst Layton, Luke, Flora and Celeste rewired the fortress generator, Barton helped Chelmey oversee a mass evacuation off all the residents of the Future London via the clock shop. His efforts helped save millions of people from being killed when the fortress fell back into Future London and exploded. He and three other bobbies escorted Clive to a local police station on Chelmey's orders. Layton Brothers: Mystery Room After the incident involving the prime minister, Barton worked his way up the ranks and eventually gained the position of Commissioner of Scotland Yard. He also appears to have formed a closer relationship with Hershel Layton, to the point that they are on first name terms. Puzzles ﻿In ''Diabolical Box, Barton gave Layton and Luke a puzzle during the investigation. This puzzle was "How Many Turns?" In Unwound Future, Barton gave Layton and Luke two puzzles. These puzzles were "Park the Car" and "Crossing the River". In vs. Ace Attorney Barton gives Luke a single puzzle which is Barton's Burger. Images ''Diabolical Box'' Babette, Sammy, Chelmey and Barton CS01 DB.png ''Eternal Diva'' Luke, Layton, Barton and Chelmey P1 ED.png Barton_and_Chelmey_P1_ED.png ''Unwound Future'' Barton and Chelmey CS02 UF.png Flora,_Chelmey,_Luke,_Barton,_Layton,_Future_Luke,_Celeste,_and_Don_Paolo_CS22_UF.png Layton,_Chelmey,_Flora,_Luke,_Barton,_Dimitri,_Future_Luke,_Celeste_and_Don_Palo_CS25_UF.png Chelmey_and_Barton_CS26_UF.png Don_Paolo,_Celeste,_Luke,_Layton,_Barton_and_Chelmey_CS27_UF.png ''Other'' 8-bit Barton.png|My 8-bit version of Barton. Barton 2.0.png|My other 8-bit version of Barton. Layton Artbook Commemorative Illustation 1.png|Illustration from 'The World of Professor Layton'. Media Cutscenes ''Diabolical Box'' ''Unwound Future'' Trivia * Despite his appearance and voice, Barton is actually only 27 years old during the events of Diabolical Box. * In London Life, he gives the quests Strange Barton Illness and Barton the Botanist * Barton may have got his name from the English town of Barton * Barton has been shown able to drive in Unwound Future (although not too well) and Eternal Diva. Profile ''Diabolical Box'' Despite his appearance, Inspector Chelmey's assistant, Constable Barton, is a mere 27 years old. Though he's often hard to read, Barton is actually extremely adept at covering for his supervisor's occasional oversights. ''Unwound Future'' ;US Version A placid bon vivant, Constable Barton is the perfect foil for Inspector Chelmey. His love of the chase is dampened only by his recurring hunger pangs, which he satisfies by frequent visits to local eateries. ;UK Version A placid bon vivant, Constable Barton is the perfect foil for Inspector Chelmey. His love of the chase is dampened only by his recurring hunger pangs, which he satisfies by frequent visits to the canteen for a snack. ''Last Specter'' ;US Version A placid bon vivant, Barton joined the police force hoping to follow in his father's footsteps. He passed the tests with flying colors, but the daily performance of his job is hindered by a tendency to overeat and fall asleep on duty. ;UK Version A placid bon vivant, Constable Barton joined police training college aspiring to follow in his father's footsteps. He passed the tests with flying colours, but the daily performance of his job is hindered by a tendency to overeat and fall asleep on duty. de:Barton fr:Barton it:Barton es:Barton Category:London Life Characters Category:VS Ace Attorney Characters Category:Police Officers